Session 9
Members *Adrik *Anton Raine *Drax *Oolong The Adventure We begin our adventure at the gates to the keep. The party happened on a Dragonborn Paladin. The paladin introduced himself as Drax, and soon joined them in their quest to destroy the cultists. They introduced him to the regulars in the tavern and then went around the town on various errands. Thorok joined up in the tavern, but was soon too hopped up on Nature's Brew to join the party on the rest of their adventure. While at the tavern, Ceilidh Arendar and Ulric showed the party a map of the cultists cave that they found in the ruins around the keep. There weren't many details, but it it was well received by the party. The head of the temple to Nature had some news about a man who visited some 8 years ago that might be connected to the death cult. The party headed for the Minotaur's cave to search for any missed treasure or items, and at the back of the cave, they stumbled upon a secret door. Much to the surprise of the Bugbear Chief, the next door opened into his private chamber. The chief stayed to fight and die, but his wife ran and rang the alarm gong. Soon the halls were flooded with bugbears. Those who couldn't get within melee distance rained javelins on the party. It started to get hairy and Adrik tried his usual shatter bomb. Much to his dismay, only one of his foes died. The rest were heavily injured though, and after a few close calls, the party was victorious. Having fought an entire clan of Bugbears at once, Adrik was cautious. He did not want to get in another fight without a rest. Taking a breather and doing some healing, the party dealt with the prisoners they found. Two humans, Liam and Sonja, two elves, Shara and Vindil, and a dwarf named Macarn were in a cell there. They had been working on a caravan that was ambushed. Three kobolds and a goblin were also chained to the walls and let go. They ran for their lives. In the second cell, the party found a strange group. Three hobgoblins, a gnoll, a seemingly crazy human named Ragnar, and a bugbear. They killed the gnoll and let the bugbear free. He introduced himself as Shadrag. He was a rebel who disagreed with the violent nature of his brothers. Shadrag agreed to care for the cubs, and the party left the remaining prisoners to him. As the party left, Ragnar could be heard screaming and raving to be let free. We ended our adventuring day back at the Keep. The party needed a rest. Finn the merchant was quite pleased to see the surviving caravan members. Then he asked the adventurers for money to pay for their room and board. Starting in session 9 many NPCs at the keep have been asking the PCs for money. (Maybe the party should brag less about their exploits.) XP 1375 Each Loot *45 gp *11 ep *471 sp *4 Citrine gems (50 gp each) *6 Engraved dice made of bone (25 gp each) *6 pieces of silk (20 sp each) *Trade goods (worth 30 gp) *20 flasks of oil *Silver urn (275 sp) *Ivory statue of Hruggek the bugbear god (10 pounds; 200 sp) *+1 Shield *Driftglobe✧ *2 potions of healing *Potion of Hill Giant Strength (21 Strength for 1 hour)✧ *Potion of Frost Giant Strength (23 Strength for 1 hour)✧ *Potion of Mind Reading✧ ✧ Denotes stuff straight out of the DMG.